Talk:The World-Eater's Eyrie/Archive 1
The reason one cannot simply fly upon the trusted Paarthurnax is not clear. :I agree with this. Big logic error! Zarathustra01 (talk) 16:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think Paarthunax knew where to find Skuldafn, otherwise the player wouldn't need to capture Odahviing in the first place. As for taking you there after you found the location, I imagine the mountain it's hidden on is large enough that it would be hard to find it's exact location just by searching for it. Gold Prognosticus (talk) 17:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Bug The leveled dragon at the end of the temple wouldn't die. I managed to kill the Elder but the Frost just seem unable to die. Odd..Idk000000 (talk) 02:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Do you play PC version? If yes, try to do so with console command. Zarathustra01 (talk) 16:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) While beginning them temple segment, I am unable to loot or use the items menu after killing the 3 daugar before the first puzzle, has anyone else expeirenced this? Cooler way of going into Sovengarde I honestly don't know why i'm mentioning this, but for any player who is doing this quest, if you want to make the jump into sovngarde look more "dramatic" or "awesome", you jump into the portal using Whirlwind Sprint instead of just walking into the portal. Trust me, it looks way cooler.Spartan O214 (talk) 06:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Non-Hostile Dragons (by Dragon Priest and Portal) Glitch *"Killing" the dragons on their perch with my One-Shot Daedric bow renders them unreachable. Detect Life shows they still have a glimmer (not solid, but dotty). Detect Dead has no effect. I got the dragons to get off their perch by hitting them with Destruction spells, but they WILL NOT attack me no matter what I do, including Dragonrend, with no red hostile blip on the compass. They just fly in a circle and return to their perch. Tracking them with a bow makes them repeat their cycle. *Hitting them in the air seems to only cripple them, as they fly to the ground, where their life bar has no red, just shows "Frost Dragon" or "Elder Dragon". This could explain why I can not loot the bodies or absorb their souls, and why they continue to growl when hit with more Destruction magic. I even tried Heal Other, and they glow in response, but do not regain any health. *Standing under the either crippled Dragon causes its head to track the player, and say "Speak, if you have aught to say worth the listening." although no shouts seem to have any effect. *Seemingly a glitch, as reloading a previous save and then reloading the last save right before the Dragon Priest I was able to make them hostile, kill, loot, and absorb. Dragon Priest Staff Sprays a wall of lightning that does 50 points of shock damage per second, and would be a great addition to your Dragon Priest Mask and Staff collection. Unfortunately, you need to leave it behind to use the portal :'( I got one of these from a different dragon priest. 11:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Why would you have to leave the dragon priest staff behind to enter the portal? Shark19 (talk) 03:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Parthuurnax I couldn't figure out how to respond to the comment about flying on Parthuurnax, so here's this. I think there are three reasons Parthuurnax could not carry you. 1. Parthuurnax is VERY old, almost as old as Alduin, its my opinion that Alduin is only in such good shape because he eats souls. In fact, when Parthuurnax flies away at the end of the story, he says "i feel younger than i have in (some amount of time, I forget)" The reason alduin looks younger than parthuurnax is because he was sent forward in time so he is still as young as Parthuurnax is many centuries old. Basically Alduin went the short way instead of waiting like parthuunax. 2. Parthuurnax is Alduin's enemy, whereas Odhaviing has not yet made his allegiance to you official, if Parthuurnax flew within a kilometer of Skulfdan, he would get mobbed by Alduin's buddies. 3. Parthuurnax is similar to the Graybeards in one important way, he is bigger on wisdom and meditation than on combat and battle, the reason he stays up on the Throat of the World is that he wants to restrain his instincts as a preditor, he only really fights once, when Alduin comes and attacks the Throat of the World, and he doesn't do much damage now, does he? Skjor (talk) 19:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Can't reach Odahviin? For the glitch regarding dying after riding Odahviin and he waits near Dragon's Reach but is un"reach"able, hah, would PC users be able to use the TLC command to "fly" to him and if so what would his responses be? Would someone on PC encountering this glitch care to research? 20:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) So, don't know how to use this or update or suggest things or whatever, so I'm just going to leave a comment here. I got caught in the "if you kill the priest before he grabs his staff you cannot activate the seal" glitch. I saved before touching the seal just in case anything happened, and my last saved point was in the South tower, so I was a little frustrated to say the least. However! Even though I could not activate the seal, start the event, or remove the staff, if I jumped into the portal it took me to Sovngarde anyways. I don't know if this is caused by another unrelated glitch also happening or what, but I was able to get through. in the first puzzle room, ive done the puzzle as required and it still wont open. i keep loading older and older saves but nothing is working. any ideas? 11:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm the first puzzle room is a problem. I cannot pass the puzzle room. I have done it before and believe it must be from a new DLC. I am going to try disabling DLC's and try again. The quest doesn't start I finish The Fallen quest, but The World-Eater's Eyrie doesn't start! Can someone help me? I'm getting really mad with it. I tried everytinh and the quest still doesn't start! 21:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Luke Lennon The Dragon Claw puzzle is not working. I've tried every possible solution, but won't work. I've tried to fix it by going all the way out the temple and coming back in, turning off my Xbox, and saved and reloaded, but failed to open. My last save would lead me back to level 20 if I choose to go back, which I don't want to restart again. I need help. 00:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HardcorKnight The First Puzzle Room I don't know who put that you have to close the right door before you can open the left. It's not true, at least on the X360 version. I left both of those gates wide open. SenseiLeRoof (talk) 23:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) in the first puzzle room there are three spinning colums with symbols on both sides. The side colums spin however the middle colum doesn't spin but the game doesn't regitster this and still says press x to interact. someone help. X360 One way of killing the dragon preist is to use a fully upgraded summon storm shout, and then ignore him.. ths worked for me, an I want to see if anyone else can confirm it. That worked for me. I just had the basic Storm Call from the previous room but it sure helps to whittle away his health while you wait for your health to recharge. Johnskee218 (talk) 18:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Follower Disappear Has anyone had an issue that when you got back from Skuldafn, your follower disappears? Pickleseller (talk) 23:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Second Puzzle Room On the main page, it says the correct symbols to lower the wooden bridge to get across the top floor to exit the chamber are to the left and right or north and south (fish and bird) respectively. Fine, but it also says the correct symbol for "the pillar" is on the bottom floor directly underneath the door used to exit the chamber to the next area. I put the code in on the north and south pillars, and I it lowers the bridge fine. I can enter the next room, but what does the bottom pillar on the ground floor of the east wall do? What "pillar" is it talking about on the main page? Shark19 (talk) 04:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sequence of Area Completion What's the best order to complete the sections of the tomb in? When you first get to Skuldafn from the outside, there's the large door (Skuldafn Temple main entrance), Skuldafn North Tower, and Skuldafn South Tower. Shark19 (talk) 05:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC)